The present invention relates to a motor consisting of a plurality of divided members and a method of manufacturing the motor.
Heretofore, when a stator of a motor is manufactured, substantially rectangular stator members 61 having poles 60 at two mutually opposite sides on which windings are wound and rotor members 62 have been blanked in a sheet of steel plate in a state in which the stator members 61 and the rotor members 62 are arranged in the steel plate as shown in FIG. 18, and then the stator members 61 and the rotor members 62 have been individually laminated and fixed by the use of caulking technique and the like so as to form a stator and a rotor.
In that case, in order to blank a sheet of the rotor member 62 and a sheet of the stator member 61, it is necessary to use a material corresponding to the outside area of the stator member 61, and a portion 63 other than the stator member 61 and the rotor member 62 has been discarded, so that there has been a disadvantage of a large loss in material.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned disadvantage, and intended to provide a motor capable of reducing the usage of material.